seacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
About Seacraft
What is it made for Seacraft is a community survival server. This means that Seacraft is simply survival with a community and many other features such as currency, railways and councils. Most people are supposed to be in survival, however, there is a lot of people in creative. Seacraft 2.4 will be released to support better survival features, and hopefully encourage people to go onto survival. Visions of the Owners zac5 has always wanted the kind of server described above. This may have been due to the fact that his friend had a creative server at the time of Seacraft's creation, which would make a survival and a creative server in the community. As far a the actual server goes, he has succeeded. But as far as the players go, Jakemaster_360 has succeeded. Jakemaster_360 just wanted a server where he could just have fun and muck around with his friends. Jakemaster_360 would make his friends on creative mode, even after Seacraft Version 1 which was supposed to enforce survival mode. Even zac5's friends are in creative mode because of the addition of Community Members. How it started Seacraft started on September 15, 2013..... After the death of many other servers. This is their story and how Seacraft started. In 2012 there was a kid called Oliver. Oliver started a Minecraft server. Small, independent, private and overall simple. Oliver tried to reach out to people on ROBLOX about his server. But this plan overall failed so he told his friends. Oliver was the first person in his grade (in his school) to have done this and it was unheard from the other students in the school so word spread about it very quickly. It was an always running server that couldn't be changed from a control panel or have plugins. It was completely vanilla and everyone went on. One day when Oliver wasn't on some dorks (whose names will not be mentioned) went on and decided to blow up a building which CRASHED THE SERVER. Eventually, Oliver made another server sometime in 2013. It was successful, for a while. But then one day Oliver couldn't get on and everyone in his school was stuck in bedrock, which made everyone mad at Oliver. Just in the nick of time, another kid called Alex made a server and everyone went on it instead. This was very successful. Everyone would go on it often. Soon after, Seacraft was made. There were now two popular servers in the school community. But there was a server that ran from 2014-2015 for Oliver, as he wanted to make a youtube channel which didn't succeed. And eventually Alex's server ended. So that's the lead-up to Seacraft Alpha. Seacraft's History Seacraft's history is quite vague and is only really in memory. Screenshots of Seacraft are quite rare prior to Seacraft Version 2, and even after that, screenshots are still quite uncommon. Seacraft's history only really started to be documented slightly before Seacraft 2.3. However, a brief history can be pieced together, but not in chronological order. Most of Seacraft's recorded history can be read in this wiki's articles, whether it be articles like Seacraft Beta, or articles with a history section such as Mainland Plaza (suburb). Category:History Category:About Seacraft